Leyenda Urbana
by Nanamia
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre las historias que se suelen contar en una pijamada y las consecuencias que traen ¿en qué lios se meteran nuestra queridas Sora y Cía. mientras Mia hace gala de sus dones de narradora?,si quieren saber lean, GRACIAS.MUA¡¡
1. Chapter 1

Atención: Los personajes de Kaleido Star así como de otros animes, pertenecen a sus creadores, yo sólo los tomé prestados por un rato; así pues la idea loca es mía y lo demás no. GRACIAS.

Leyenda Urbana

Por Dark Wing Fairy

Capítulo uno

-Estoy aburrida,- dice una chica de pelo corto color púrpura.

-Yo también…… pero¿Qué podemos hacer,- contestaba otra jovencita que tenía el pelo de color naranja sujeto con dos coletas a los lados.

-No lo sé, tal vez si nos vamos a la playa,- respondía una tercera cuyo pelo era largo de color rosa.

Estas chicas que en total son tres, se encontraban platicando en un inmenso comedor, el cual pertenece a las instalaciones del renombrado Escenario Kaleido; la razón por la que el lugar esta tan vació es, porque son vacaciones de fin de temporada. Todo el elenco se ha marchado a diferentes lugares, y estas jóvenes son las únicas que permanecen en el lugar.

-Oh, este sitio está muy tranquilo,-

-Si, creo que demasiado,-

-Ey¡ chicas, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea,-

-Cuál Mia,- responden las otras dos muy asombradas por el entusiasmo repentino de su amiga.

-Que les parece si organizamos una pijamada; así no nos sentiremos tan solas en la noche y sirve que pasamos un rato ameno,-

-Pues, a mí me parece bien,-

-Si, Mia tú la organizas; y Anna y yo te ayudamos en lo que podamos,-

-Entonces va,-

Y así las tres chicas se levantan del comedor y se dirigen muy entusiasmadas a organizar su fiesta de pijamas; pero no contaban con que alguien las estaba escuchando, a decir verdad ellas no son las únicas en ese lugar; entre las sombras asecha una persona…

-Je, con que una fiesta de pijamas, bueno, aprovechare ese momento para ver todo lo que yo quiera,- efectivamente un espíritu chocarrero estaba rondando el lugar; y es nada menos que Fool, el que se hace nombrar ESPÍRITU DEL ESCENARIO.

Después de unas cuantas horas de preparativos, las chicas están listas para iniciar su fiesta, y se reunieron en el mini departamento de Mia.

-Vaya, cuantas cosas hemos conseguido,-

-Si, no la pasaremos en grande,-

Se acomodan en la recámara, y apagan las luces, prenden unas lámparas sordas y comienzan la diversión…

-Bueno pues, ya está todo listo y ahora,- preguntaba Sora algo preocupada.

-Este, pues yo no sé, platiquemos de algo,-

-Como de que Mia,- decía Anna mientras se recostaba en los futones que habían puesto en el suelo (N/A: dichos futones fueron patrocinados por Sora, XDDD, esto es por si se preguntaban de donde los habían sacado XDDD),- Ya sé, que tal si les cuento unos chistes,-

-Este mejor otra cosa no,-

-Qué insinúas Sora, qué mis chistes son malos,-

-No, claro que no Anna, pero… este Mia tú que propones,-

-Pues no sé, que les parece si contamos historias,-

-Qué tipo de historias,-

-De las que sean,-

-No, historias no,- replico Anna, -tú eres buena en esa materia, en cambio yo solo soy buena para los chistes, saldré perdiendo,-

-Anna¿como crees, de seguro quién quita y eres mejor para las historias que para los chistes,- dice muy quitada de la pena Sora, pero se arrepiente puesto que la susodicha (es decir Anna) le lanza una mirada que la deja helada.

-Bueno entonces yo empezaré…- interviene Mia con el fin de calmar los ánimos subidos del momento, -Qué les parece si comenzamos con una leyenda urbana,-

-Y si nos ponemos borrachas,-

-Haremos como no escuchamos eso Anna ,- dijeron al unísono Mia y Sora.

-Pero por qué, no creo que sea tan malo XDDD,-

-No. Pero estamos aquí para divertirnos,-

-Con mayor razón XDDD,-

-A lo que iba,- dice Mia haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su amiga, -Esta historia trata sobre una mujer, más bien dicho una cantante, que murió muy cercas de aquí… sucede que hace unos cuantos años, esta chica no era una artista reconocida, pertenecía a un grupo de actores callejeros. Una vez en uno de sus espectáculos un importante empresario musical escuchó su voz, le cautivo tanto el canto de la mujer que decidió convertirla en una gran estrella. Convencida por él abandono a sus amigos actores y emprendió su carrera, prometiéndoles a ellos que volvería para ayudarlos a triunfar cuando ella lo hubiera hecho,-

-Eso no me suena a leyenda urbana,- reclamaba Anna, pero fue acallada por un codazo que le propino Mia.

-Todavía no termino…(sonido de aclarado de garganta), pero lo más grave del asunto fue que ella estaba enamorada de uno de sus compañeros, y nunca se había atrevido a confesarle su amor, así pues cuando ellos fueron a despedirla al aeropuerto (ya que iba a iniciar una gira mundial para darla a conocer), decidió reunir todo su valor y confesar su amor. Para su fortuna el chico le correspondía, y le prometió que la esperaría hasta que ella volviese hecha toda una estrella,-

En esos momentos, tanto Sora como Anna estaban absortas en las palabras que emergían de la boca de su amiga, ninguna de las tres prestaba atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de ellas, y mucho menos de la presencia de cierto engendro del mal que andaba viendo lo que no debía.

-Después de algún tiempo la chica volvió y espero con ansias el encuentro con su amado, estaba segura que a su llegada, él y su otro compañero estarían esperándola en el aeropuerto… pero..,-

-Pero qué,- dijo Sora con ansiedad.

-Pero él no se encontraba, sólo su otro compañero fue a recibirla; sin poder disimular su decepción la chica saludo con poco entusiasmo a su amigo, el cual mantenía un semblante muy extraño, aparentaba felicidad, sin embargo una sombra cubría su rostro, esto no paso desapercibido por la chica e inmediatamente le vino a la mente su amado. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, meses atrás habían sufrido un accidente; al estar presentando uno de sus actos callejeros, un camión repartidor perdió el control, yendo a parar en contra de todos los espectadores que ellos tenían. Para su desgracia el hombre que ella amaba murió al tratar de salvar a una niña…-

-Ay, no puede ser…,- decía Sora con lágrimas en los ojos; hasta Anna estaba a punto de derramar algunas.

-La chica que en esos momentos había vuelto como una famosa estrella, no aceptaba nada de lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creer que había perdido al ser que más amaba en la tierra, y sin embargo esa era su cruda realidad, por perseguir un sueño, por querer ser TODO LO QUE EN ESE MOMENTO ERA, y brillar como la ESTRELLA más luminosa del firmamento, había sacrificado su felicidad. Una enorme tristeza inundo su corazón, sentía que no podía respirar y salio huyendo, sin importar las protestas de su apoderado, ni las quejas de los reporteros; no quería saber nada, el mundo que tenia a sus pies no era suficiente, puesto que ya nada valía para ella…-

-Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,-

-Sin embargo esta historia no termina aquí, la chica al salir corriendo sin dirección alguna, y con los sentidos embotados por la tristeza, no se percató del lugar a donde iba y fue a dar a una autopista muy peligrosa; un auto que venia a toda velocidad, la impacto, haciendo que la chica cayera inconsciente al suelo, lo último que alcanzo a pronunciar fue el nombre de su amado…-

-Que tragedia, snif, snif,- decía Sora mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-El tiempo ha pasado, y dicen que…-

-Pero es que todavía no termina,- replico Anna mientras hacia como que no lloraba.

-Y dicen que, en el mismo lugar en donde ella murió, se escucha cada noche el canto lleno de amargura de una mujer…-

-MMMM,-

-Su muerte trágica no le permitió abandonar este mundo, así que está vagando por esa avenida, hasta el momento en el que acepte que ella murió y que su amado la está esperando en el más allá,-

-Mia esa historia ya no me está gustando,- reclamaba Sora, mientras se apretaba más a Anna, la cual había quedado tiesa al escuchar esa parte del relato.

-Así que cada vez que la noche es cubierta por un manto de estrellas y la luna brilla con todo su esplendor, se escucha el canto triste de una mujer; muchos dicen que es una sirena, otras tantos dicen que es la imaginación, pero la verdad es que la Cantante busca desesperadamente a su amado y lo llama a través de esa canción,-

-Ah, tonterías nada de eso es verdad,- dijo Anna en tono burlesco

-Y qué tal que es verdad,- replico Sora, mientras miraba con atención a Anna.

-Si te topas con ella en la noche, no importa si eres mujer u hombre ella te llevara consigo para que la acompañes en su eterna búsqueda, dicen que muchos han muerto solo por el simple hecho de escuchar su voz…- de pronto Mia enmudeció, su cara se puso pálida y solo esto se escucho, -Miren que hay por ahí, esa sombra, que es?- dijo la chica mientras dirigía la luz de su lámpara hacia la ventana del balcón.

-WOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA,- gritaron Sora y Anna.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, pero como van a creer que esas historias son verdad, - decía Mia mientras apagaba la lámpara.

-Ay, MIA COMO ERES MALA,- reclamaban las chicas mientras comenzaban una guerra de almohadas.

-LAAAAAA,LALALA,LAAAAAAAAAAA,ALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,-

-Eh, Mia ya deja de hacer eso,- reclamaba Sora mientras prendía su lámpara.

-Yo no estoy haciendo, nada,- contestaba la chica de coletas.

-Si tú no eres entonces,-

-Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, lalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,lalaaaaaaaaaaaalalalala,-

A lo lejos se escuchaba el canto de una mujer, y poco a poco se iba acercando a los dormitorios del escenario Kaledio.

-Eh, no es nada, solo es el viento, además esa es solo una leyenda, no es verdad,-

-Estas segura Mia,-

-Claro, uno de mis amigos de la red me la contó, y si se fijan bien, si la mujer se aparece, en caso de que así fuera, lo haría en la autopista en donde murió, dudo mucho que ande vagando por estos dormitorios,-

-Aja, y si el día de hoy por estar nosotras solas se le ha ocurrido venir a visitarnos,- aclaro irónicamente Anna al momento de encender su lámpara.

-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,ALALALAAAAAAAAAA,- la voz se escuchaba más cercas.

-Esta bien, yo no me quedo con la duda, vamos a ver,- dijo Sora mientras se armaba de valor.

-Sora, pero que estas loca,-

-No. No vamos a pasar la noche en vela mientras esos sonidos se escuchan,-

-Creo que tienes razón. Pero siiii,-

-Nada de peros, si es un fantasma pues lo espantamos y ya,-

-Aja, como si fuera tan fácil,-

-Bueno si vamos las tres yo me apunto,- dijo Mia la cuál ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su dormitorio.

Las chicas estaban dispuestas a averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo, y cuando iban dar un paso fuera de los dormitorios, algo se escuchó.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Vengooooo por ti y nunca te dejareeeeeeeeee,-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY,- Sora emitió un grito que fue ahogado al momento por las manos de sus dos amigas.

-Eso ya no me gusto, ahora si lo escucharon bien,- dijo en un susurro Mia.

-Si Mia, era la voz de una mujer, y esta en la planta de baja,-

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer Anna,-

-mmamoamamomomaoa,-

-Ay, perdón Sora,-

-Puaj, (suspiro) me estaban ahogando,-

-Shussss, eso no es importante… bueno si lo es, pero lo más importante es averiguar a quien pertenece esa voz,-

-Claro¡; en este día no hay nadie del escenario Kaleido, solo estamos nosotras tres,-

-Y si es la chica muerta, de la que nos hablo Mia,- preguntó Sora mientras sus ojos se hacian cada vez más grandes como los de un bebé a punto de soltar el llanto.

-Calmadas,- dijo Anna, -si es un fantasma le contaré un chiste y estará tan feliz que se ira a descansar en paz,-

-Eh, creo que eso no es una buena idea,- dijo Mia mientras volvía a dirigirse a la puerta, -Lo único que se me ocurre es ir a ver que es lo que está sucediendo,-

-Bueno,- dijeron las chicas muy poco convencidas, nuevamente se habían armado de valor, se colocaron las tres frente a la puerta del dormitorio y estaban a punto de abrirla cuando.

-LAS ENCONTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- (n/a: el grito se escucho a cinco millas a la redonda ).

-Chicas, calma me van a dejar sorda,-

-SARA, PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ,- preguntaron al unísono las muchachas.

Fin capítulo uno. 


	2. Capítulo Dos

Atención: Los personajes de Kaleido Star así como de otros animes, pertenecen a sus creadores, yo sólo los tomé prestados por un rato; así pues la idea loca es mía y lo demás no. GRACIAS.

Leyenda Urbana

Por Dark Wing Fairy

Capítulo dos

-SARA, PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ,- preguntaron al unísono las muchachas.

-Ah, pues vengo a hacerles compañía,- dijo la chica de pelo dorado mientras les brindaba una tierna sonrisa.

-Pero no se supone que tú también te ibas a ir de vacaciones,- preguntaba Anna, mientras la miraba de reojo.

-Pues sí, pero mi querido Kalos me dijo que no quería que ustedes estuvieran solas,-

-Ah, que considerado es el jefe,- dijo Sora mientras se acercaba Sara.

-Bueno la verdad es que, él me pido que las vigilara, puesto que esta convencido de que si las dejamos solas, a su regreso no encontrará más que cenizas del Escenario, jijijiji,-

-…- las tres chicas quedaron mudas ante tal confesión.

-Esta bien, no importa,- intervino Mia con el fin de romper el silencio.

-Oigan¿qué se supone que están haciendo,- preguntó Sara al momento en que señalaba los vestigios de la guerra de almohadas.

-Ah, es que tenemos una pijamada¿quieres unirtenos,-

-CLARO QUE SI SORA, pero…-

-Qué cosa,-

-No les parece mejor si la cambiamos a mi habitación,-

-Y eso por qué,-

-Ah, es que mi recámara es mucho más grande, JEJE,-

-Por que será,- decía Anna por lo bajo a Mia y a Sora, mientras Sara le dedicaba una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Esta bien, nos mudamos a tú habitación,- contestaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Así pues las jóvenes cambiaron de lugar su fiesta, y con una integrante más la velada prometía ser de lo más divertida.

-Y qué se supone que estabas contando Mia,-

-Por qué lo preguntas Sara,-

-Ah, es que cuando llegue solo se escuchaban sus gritos, por eso me puse a cantar, la verdad es que no me gusta la oscuridad, y desde niña con el fin de no sentirme sola, emito cualquier nota con mi voz; creo que es mi defensa ante lo sobrenatural…- explicaba la chica rubia mientras los colores se le subían al rostro, no quería aceptar que era un poco cobarde y menos delante de una chicas que eran de menor edad.

-No te preocupes, yo estaba dispuesta a mandarte a descansar contándote uno de mis súper chistes,-

-Más bien lo que Anna pretendía era espantarte,- contestaba Sora mientras se acomodaba entre ellas.

-Ouch,- técnica del súper almohadazo marca Anna, -Y ahora tú porque me pegas,- reclamaba Sora mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Este… bueno, en que nos quedamos,-

-Que te parece si sigues contando historias Mia,-

-No, yo ya conté ahora les toca a ustedes,-

-Que cuente la que acaba de llegar,-

-YO,-

-Si Sara, tú nos asustaste y ese es el precio que tienes que pagar,-

-Esta bien, mmmm; ah¡. ¿Que les parece si nos tomamos un poco de vino-  
-Otra que quiere ponerse borracha,- dijo por lo bajo Mia.

-SIIIIIIIIIIII, Sara tú si sabes, y qué es lo que podemos tomar,- decía Anna impaciente.

-Bueno pues ustedes tomaran un refresco mientras yo me tomo el sake que me trajo Sora cuando se fue a Japón en fin de año, JEJEJEJE,-

-Noooooo, eso no se vale yo también quiero sake,-

-No, el Sake es para mí, tú tomaras de jugo de frutas que hay en el refrigerador,-

-Este… Mia, no te sabes otra historia,- suplicaba Sora mientras Anna y Sara discutían por el consumo de bebidas embriagantes.

-Ahora que recuerdo, una vez mientras navegaba por la red, uno de mis amigos internautas, me contó una historia,-

-Es de terror,-

-Si,-

-Aaaaah, ya no quiero escuchar historias de terror,-

-Ay, Sora no seas tan miedosa; vez, hace rato ni paso nada, era solo Sara,-

-Pero si esta vez se nos aparece un fantasma,-

-Como crees, eso sólo pasa en la televisión,-

-Pero es que una vez me contaron que si relatas historias relacionadas con espíritus durante la noche, es como hacerles una invitación, para que se aparezcan..-

-Esas son tonterías, venga Mia, tú cuenta la historia,-

-Esta bien… jaaaaaaa(suspiro), efectivamente lo que Sora dice es verdad, en la noche mientras todos duermen y todo el mundo está en paz y en calma, se escuchan los pasos de aquellos que no han abandonado este mundo… y tocan a la puerta de quienes al igual que nosotras permanecen despiertos hasta entrada la noche, es por eso que cuando te vas a dormir tienes que cerrar tu puerta con llave, ya que los espíritus tocan a ella, y si no respondes tratan de abrirse paso para llevarte con ellos en su largo camino sobre este mundo,….-

-Nnnno, es verdad¿cierto, eso no es cierto,-

-Claro que no es cierto Sora, Mia solo está contando otra historia de terror,-

-A decir verdad esto le pasó a unas chicas, no muy lejos de aquí,-

-Q, qué, qué les pasó,- preguntaba Sora mientras se aferraba cada vez al brazo de Sara.

-Lo que les estoy contando, ellas tenían al igual que nosotras ahora, una pijamada, estaban solas en una casa, de pronto ya entrada la noche, más o menos por estas mismas horas, estaban jugando verdad o reto…-

-Y eso que tiene que ver con la historia que nos estas contando,- decía Anna haciéndose la valiente, pero como esta vez el rostro de Mia era muy serio, decidió no tomar a la ligera el relato de su amiga.

-Entonces, la dueña de la casa perdió. En esos momentos alguien toco a la puerta, y para que el juego fuera más interesante, le preguntaron a la que había perdido si aceptaba la verdad o el reto, la chica optó por lo segundo; el reto, el cual constaba de lo siguiente, si volvían a tocar a la puerta apagarían las luces, ella abriría y abrazaría a la persona que se encontrara en el umbral; para este caso, varias de las chicas se habían puesto antes de acuerdo y habían llamado al repartidor de pizza, y estaban seguras que era él, el que tocaba. La chica acepto y de pronto la puerta volvió a sonar, armada de valor, se dirigió al umbral, lo abrió y al momento salto sobre la persona que estaba en el, esperando…-

-Y qué sucedió,- pregunto Sara mientras Sora se abrazaba a ella.

-Ah, pues, lo que menos se esperaban, un rayo ilumino el firmamento, y era caso raro puesto que no estaban en épocas de lluvias. Las chicas que estaban dentro de la casa solo alcanzaron a ver a su amiga, abrazada a una figura empuchada de color negro. Aterrorizadas la llamaron, pero ella no respondió, un relámpago volvió a iluminar el cielo, su amiga giro su rostro hacia ellas, todas quedaron paralizadas ante lo que vieron; la cara de la chica había dado un cambio impresionante, sus facciones eran frías y su mirada vacía, su piel había adquirido un tono azul grisáceo, les sonrió, pero su expresión era inanimada como un juguete; en esos momentos otro relámpago ataco el cielo y el umbral quedo desierto…-

-Cómo,-

-Si, no había señas de la muchacha, ni de la otra persona, tal pareciera que se hubieran desvanecido en la noche. Gritaron su nombre, pero todo fue en vano, salieron a toda prisa con lámparas y linternas, pensando que era una broma de su amiga, pero no la encontraron, después de unas hora llamaron a la policía y decidieron salir a buscarla más allá de la colonia, en espera de que fuera un rapto; pero todo fue en balde, nunca más se supo de la chica. Desde entonces dicen que entrada la noche nunca abras la puerta de tu casa, puesto que los espíritus vienen por ti para que los acompañes en su eterno camino que tienen que recorrer antes de abandonar este mundo….-

Las chicas habían quedado mudas, esta historia les había puesto la carne de gallina, y ninguna emitió un ruido al momento en el que la chica de pelo naranja cerraba sus labios en señal de que el relato había concluido, pasaron unos cuantos segundos que a ellas les parecieron horas, y de pronto, un sonido las saco de sus ensimismamiento.

TOC, TOC,

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH,- gritaron todas, incluida Mia.

-Es, es… están tocando,- decía Anna mientras se abrazaba a su almohadón.

-Si, están, tocando,- ahora era Sara quien hablaba, pero su voz apenas y era un susurro; Sora ni reaccionaba estaba atónita.

-No es nada chicas; lo que les conté es solo una leyenda, vamos no sean miedosas,- Mia había recobrado algo de cordura, puesto que ella misma se estaba convenciendo de que el sonido que escucharon no había sido nada.

-Ah sí?; pues entonces abre la puerta,- dijo Anna en tono de reto.

-Esta bien, les demostraré que no es nadie, sólo es el viento,-

La chica se levantó de su lugar, se encamino hasta la puerta del dormitorio y antes de colocar su mano en la perilla, volteo hacia las chicas con una sonrisa burlesca en los labios.

-Ven, sólo era el viento,-

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUU,

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y Mia fue succionada como si nada, la chica de las coletas había desaparecido ante los ojos perplejos de sus amigas.

-MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,- Grito Sora desesperada.

Fin de Capítulo Dos 


	3. Capítulo Tres

Atención: Los personajes de Kaleido Star así como de otros animes, pertenecen a sus creadores, yo sólo los tomé prestados por un rato; así pues la idea loca es mía y lo demás no. GRACIAS.

Leyenda Urbana

Por Dark Wing Fairy

Capítulo tres

-MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,- Grito Sora desesperada.

-Buenas noches,-

-MMM,-

-Señorita Layla,-

-Layla que haces aquí,- preguntó Sara mientras agitaba a Sora para sacarla del estado de shock.

-Ah, Sara, lo que pasa es que tuvimos un problema en mi Mansión y por un día no contaremos con luz eléctrica, así que decidí venir a los dormitorios del escenario Kaleido a pasar la noche, no hay problema verdad,-

-No claro que no, pasa,-

-Este, no se olviden de mí,- Mia estaba tirada en el suelo, y hacia señas para que la ayudaran a levantarse.

-Y tú como te caíste,- preguntaba Sara mientras se acercaba al umbral para recibir a Layla.

-Creo que fue mi culpa,- dijo Layla, -Mia se resbaló puesto que yo abrí la puerta antes que ella,-

-Ah, y nosotras que pensamos que se la habían llevado,- dijo Anna mientras ayudaba a su amiga a ponerse en pie.

-Ouch, me duele,-

-Vez, por andar contando cosas que no debes,- decía Anna mientras cerraban la puerta.  
-Sora,- preguntaba Layla mientras se acercaba a la chica de pelo rosa, la cual seguía con la mirada perdida, - Pero que le pasa a esta niña,-

-Ah, no es nada, ahorita lo arreglamos,- diciendo esto Sara tomaba a la chica por los hombros agitándola a mas no poder para que reaccionara.

-EH, donde, MIA, MIAAAAAAA, SE LA LLEVO EL ESPIRITUUUUUUUU,-

-Calmate Sora, Mia esta bien,-

-Si mira, solo me duele el brazo, pero ningún espíritu me ha raptado, jejeje,-

-Ah, entonces, AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, señorita Layla y usted¿qué hace aquí,-

-Vengo solo a pasar la noche, Sora, te parece bien si me siento junto a ti,-

-Oh, claro, usted es libre de sentarse donde quiera,- finalmente Sora había recobrado toda la cordura, (bueno al menos casi toda).

-Y qué es lo que hacen todas reunidas aquí,- preguntaba Layla mientras se colocaba junto a Sora.

-Oh, es que decidimos hacer una pijamada,-

-Ah, y los gritos que escuche antes de llegar, a qué se debieron,-

-Eso fue solo un poco de ambiente,- contestaba Sara mientras ella y las otras dos chicas se colocaban otra vez en los futones.

-Bueno, yo no vengo a interrumpir, sigan con la fiesta,-

-Claro que sí, Layla quieres sake,- preguntó Sara mientras le ofrecía un pequeño vaso.

-Ey, porque a ella si le ofreces y a mí no,- reclamaba Anna mientras Layla negaba con la cabeza el ofrecimiento.

-Esta bien, y ahora que hacemos,- preguntaba Mia, un tanto inhibida; la verdad es que juntar a Sara en sus fiestas era una cosa, puesto que le tenían mucha confianza, pero ahora con la Señorita Layla, la atmósfera se había puesto un tanto pesada, no se sentían con la libertad de hacer o decir muchas cosas y todo por el gran respeto que le tenían.

-Chicas no quiero que se inhiban delante de mí, hagan de cuenta que yo soy una de ustedes,- sabiamente hablo Layla; había captado a la perfección el cambio de ánimo de las jóvenes, y para relajar un poco la tensión decidió emitir este comentario.

-Es verdad,- dijo Sora un poco más respuesta del susto, -SIGAMOS CON LA FIESTA, TODAVÍA HAY NOCHE POR DELANTE, UJUUUUU,-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,- se unieron las demás al grito.

-Bueno, en que íbamos,- preguntaba Sara mientras se servia otra copa de sake.

-Yo estaba contando una historia, pero ahora propongan otra cosa,-

-Como qué,-

-Pues no sé, que tal un juego,-

-Y que clase de juego quieren,-

-Mejor sigue con las historias Mia, eso es más interesante,- decía Sara mientras volvía a llenar el vaso.

-Esta bien, pero ahora no contaré historias de terror, sólo serán historias normales, a todo esto, ahora que recuerdo tengo una idea sensacional para una de las puestas en escena. Quien que les cuente,-

-SI,- contestaron todas entusiasmadas.

Después de una hora las chicas seguían escuchando atentamente y participando en el relato que Mia estaba contando, todas excepto Sara quien ya tenia unas cuantas copas encima.

-Chi, hic, chicasssss, se me acabo el sa…hic,… sake, voy por mashhhh,- apenas y sus palabras eran entendibles, y tambaleándose Sara se dirigió a la cocina en busca de la segunda Botella de sake patrocinada por Sora desde Japón.

-Sora,-

-Si, Mia,-

-Cuantas botellas de sake le regalaste,-

-Creo que fueron tres,- respondió muy quitada de la pena la chica de pelo rosa, sin entender a lo que se refería su amiga con la pregunta.

-Ah,-

-Oye, no es justo, ella ya va por la segunda botella y nosotras nos tenemos que conformar con un simple jugo de frutas,- Anna volvía a reclamar.

-Shhh, no digas eso Anna, y menos delante de la srita. Layla, qué va a pensar de nosotras,- dijo en un murmullo Mia mientras le propinaba un leve codazo a la chica de pelo corto.

-Ella ni se enteró,- respondió Anna al momento en el que señalaba el lugar vació en donde se supone que estaba Layla.

-Y a donde fue,- preguntó Mia sorprendida.

-MM? Ah si se refieren a la Srita. Layla, hace un rato dijo que tenia ganas de ir al tocador,- respondió Sora.

-Y tú donde andabas,-

-Ah, fui por uno vasos, lo que pasa es que me dio sed y preparare un poco de jugo de frutas, gustan,-

-Claro Sora, si quieres te ayudo,- dijo muy solícitamente Anna, al momento en el que se levantaba, -Dejaste la jarra en la cocina, verdad,-

-Si Anna, que linda eres, entonces si tú me ayudas con eso, yo voy acomodando los vasos y la botana que preparé,-

-Claro, ahorita vengo,- diciendo esto la chica se va muy feliz a la cocina.

-"mmm, por que estará tan feliz?",- pensaba Mia mientras la veía partir.

Antes de que Anna llegase a la cocina escuchó voces en ella, entonces muy sigilosamente se acerco a la puerta; era nada menos que Sara y Layla, la chica rubia le decía a dueña del departamento que quería tomar una ducha pero que no había traído consigo una bata, así que le estaba pidiendo de favor que le prestase una de ella.

Así pues el par de rubias dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Anna, esta reacciono rápidamente y se oculto entre la sombras para que no la vieran.

-Vaya, vaya,- dijo silenciosamente la chica de pelo corto, -bueno, me dejan el camino libre,- y como un ninja se introdujo en la cocina.

Después de unos cuantos minutos…

-No crees que Anna ya se tardó Mia,-

-No te preocupes, mira vez ahí viene,-

-Hola chicas, ya regresé,-

-Por qué te tardaste tanto, si el jugo ya estaba preparado,- preguntaba Sora mientras Anna depositaba la jarra en el centro del salón.

-Por cierto, donde están Sara y la srita. Layla,-

-Eh, ellas están un poco ocupadas,-

-Y tú como sabes eso Anna,-

-Ah, es que las vi salir de la cocina antes de que yo entrara por el jugo,-

-Oh, bueno,-

-Mientras que vuelven que hacemos,-

-Qué les parece si les sirvo un poco del jugo que preparo Sora,-

-Si, yo quiero,-

-Bueno, a mí sírveme también,-

-Ey, yo también quiero no se la terminen,- de pronto de quien sabe donde aparece Sara muy respuesta, aparentemente ya se le había bajado la borrachera.

-Bueno, a mí también denme un poco, por favor,- tras ella emergió la figura de otra conocida rubia.

-Esta bien, todas beberemos del jugo que preparo Sora,-

-SIIIIII,-

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y las chicas estaban muy contentas, platicando del clima y de cosas sin trascendencia.

-MMM, no sé porque me siento un poco mareada,- decía Sora mientras dejaba en el suelo su quinto vaso de jugo.

-¿Q…qué di…ces Sora,- Mia apenas y alcanzaba a articular palabras.

-Hic, chiiiicas, que bien me siento, hic,- intervenía Sara, -Shorita, que buen, hic, jugo preparashte, te hic, conviertes en la preparadora de be,… hic, bebidas ofishiial..,-

-Si, Sara lo que tú digas,- contestaba Anna con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, - Mientras tanto SALUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD,-

-Yo lo que tengo es sueño,- en el otro extremo de la sala hablaba Layla pero su tono de voz era mas informal, no tan rígido como el que ocupaba siempre, -Y si nos dormimos, ya,-

-No Layla, no seas aguada,- decía Sara mientras se acercaba a la chica para abrazarla.

-Es que tengo sueño,- reclamaba la rubia, con un tono un tanto infantil.

-Si Layla, te sirvo otra para que te alivianes,- mientras decía esto Anna se levantaba de su lugar para tomar el vaso de la chica.

-No, mejor yo aquí ya le paro, déjenme descansar,-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW,- (bostezo)

-mmm,-

-Sora, tú también tienes sueño,-

-Siiiiiii, yo también quiero dormir,- ahora la chica de pelo rosa clamaba por una cama, o por una almohada, lo que viniera primero.

-Bueno entonces, ya hasta aquí le paramos, vamos a dormir,- decía Mia mientras se acomodaba en el futón.

-Oigan pero solo son tres futones,- dijo Sara mientras hacia como que contaba con un dedo.

-Bueno, nosotras somos cuatro,- ahora era Anna quien hablaba.

-Entonces cuatro de nosotras tendrán que compartir el futón, y una se quedará sola,-

-Bueno, y como lo decidimos,-

-Que les parece un juego de "piedra, papel o tijera",-

-Si, vamos jugaremos eso,-

Las chicas estaban muy mareadas y no sabían porque; tal parece que el efecto de la bebida era devastador, aunque simplemente era jugo de frutas 0o.

-Venga, "piedra, papel o tijera",-

-Tijera mata papel; Gano yo, entonces ustedes cuatro tendrán que repartirse en los otros dos futónes,-

-Esta bien, ahora nosotras, "piedra, papel o tijeras",-

-Anna y yo somos tijeras, entonces nosotras dormimos juntas,- decía Mia mientras se veía las manos.

-Tú y Layla dormirán en el otro futón, Sora,-

-Lo que sea, yo tengo sueño,-

-Bueno, Sora y yo dormiremos juntas,- para este caso Layla ya se estaba acomodando en el futón.

Las chicas se preparaban para dormir cuando…

-OYE TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO A DORMIR CON LA SEÑORITA LAYLA,-

-Ehhhhhh,- todas las jovencitas salieron de su adormilamiento, alguien había entrado en la recamara haciendo gran estruendo.

FIN DE CAPÍTULO TRES 


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

Atención: Los personajes de Kaleido Star así como de otros animes, pertenecen a sus creadores, yo sólo los tomé prestados por un rato; así pues la idea loca es mía y lo demás no. GRACIAS.

Leyenda Urbana

Por Dark Wing Fairy

Capítulo cuatro

-Ehhhhhh,- todas las jovencitas salieron de su adormilamiento, alguien había entrado en la recamara haciendo gran estruendo.

-Pero que pasa,- preguntaba Sara mientras se levantaba toda mareada.

-Mei? Y tú que haces aquí,-

-Algo me decía que había problemas en este lugar,- la chica de pelo negro azulado se acercaba a grandes zancadas hasta el futón en el que Sora y Layla dormían, -Sora, como te atreves a dormir junto a la Señorita Layla, eso no lo voy a permitir,-

-Pero Mei, es muy tarde, y además yo tengo sueño, vete a dormir con Sara,- respondía Sora mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en el futón.

-OYEME, QUE NO ME ENTIENDES, NO TE PERMITO DORMIR CON ELLA,-

-Disculpa, Mei, así es como te llamas, verdad,-

-Oh, Señorita Layla, perdón no quise despertarla,- los ánimos subidos de Mei cambiaron inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de su heroína.

-Mira, no es hora de estar haciendo ruido; por favor, déjanos dormir, además Sora y yo ganamos el derecho de quedarnos con este futón, así que buenas noches,- y así como así la chica de ojos azules se volteo, se echo la frazada encima lista para regresar al reino de los sueños, con angelitos borrachos.

-Ppe, pe, pero, yo no puedo permitir esto,-

-Ay, Mei has logrado tú cometido, me has espantado el sueño, bueno niña, y a todo esto como llegaste aquí,- preguntaba Sara mientras se incorporaba y tomaba posición de flor de loto encima de su futón.

-Oh, es que, yo…,- la joven china se estaba poniendo de mil colores, ni ella misma sabia el porque de su llegada a los dormitorios, no podía explicar semejante cosa; se suponía que estaban de vacaciones, además tenia que escoger con cuidado sus palabras pues no podía rebelar que se la paso la noche en vela fuera de la Mansión de la Señorita Layla, ya que últimamente era su costumbre espiarla; eso sería confesar que era una ACOSADORA.

-Suficiente, ya me espantaron a mí también el sueño,- ahora era Anna quien reclamaba.

-Ah, esta bien, yo también estoy más despierta que el gallo madrugador, y ahora que hacemos,- preguntaba Mia mientras se incorporaba.

-Creo que las únicas que no se dan por enteradas son Sora y Layla,- Sara mencionaba esto mientras señalaba al par de chicas que estaban muy abrazadas en el futón y profundamente dormidas.

-"AY NO ESO NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEEER",- pensaba Mei mientras se mordía un labio al ver la escena.

-Agh, y ahora,-

-Bueno pues a seguir la fiesta, ni modo,-

-Ay si, bien sufridas,-

-Bueno, pues porque todo esto es tú culpa, ahora Mei tendrás que entretenernos, venga, cuenta algo o haz algo, pero ya,- decía Sara mientras se servia el último vaso de jugo de frutas.

-Yo no voy a entretenerlas, pues que se creen,- replico la chica.

-Cómo que¿qué nos creemos, a ti se te ocurrió la magnifica idea de venir a despertarnos, así que eso es lo menos que puedes hacer,- ahora era Mia quien hablaba.

-Oigan ya se acabo el jugo, no queda más en la cocina,-

-Este, si quieres yo voy por más,- Anna tomo rápidamente la jarra y se dirigió a la cocina mientras las chicas seguían discutiendo acaloradamente.

-Bueno haré lo que me piden, pero con una condición,-

-Cuál-  
-Qué Sora y la señorita Layla participen,-

-Si no te haz fijado, están profundamente dormidas,-

-Pero las podemos despertar,-

-Bueno si ya estamos despiertas todas, no veo el caso para que ellas no lo estén,- y al momento Sara se incorpora y se dirige hasta el futón en el que descansan las susodichas.

-Sara, qué vas hacer,- preguntaba curiosa Mia.

-Ya veras, ya veras,- respondió la rubia mientras se acercaba despacio al oído de Sora, -ÚLTIMA LLAMADA, ÚLTIMA LLAMADA A ESCENA,- grito Sara.

-SI, YA VOY,- el efecto fue genial, al momento Sora se levanto de un salto y hizo respiración y moviendo los brazos se dispuso a entrar en escena.

-Calmada Sora, no estamos en el escenario, solo queríamos despertarte, jijij,- rió Sara mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro para que se calmara.

-Eh, pero por que me hiciste eso Sara,- se quejo la joven.

-AAAH, qué es lo que pasa,- preguntó Layla mientras se incorporaba, -Por qué me despiertan,-

-Venga chicas que todavía no se acaba la fiesta, además ya tenemos nueva integrante y por ser la recién llegada nos va a entretener,- decía Anna mientras regresaba de la cocina con una nueva jarra de jugo y más vasos, -Y para que no pasemos sed, aquí traje más jugo, UJUUUUUUUU,-

-Oye, Anna tú lo preparaste,-

-Si Sora, por qué,-

-Es que yo sólo había preparado una jarra,-

-Bueno, pruébenlo, tal vez no sea tan bueno como el tuyo pero creo que causará el mismo efecto, ejejeje,- rió por lo bajo la chica mientras colocaba la jarra al alcance de las jovencitas.

Este gesto no paso desapercibido por Mia quien seguía preguntándose por la extraña actitud de su amiga hacia la bebida; pero dejo el tema por la paz al momento en el que todas bebieron y felicitaron a la cocinera por el buen sabor del jugo.

-Oye Anna, está mejor que la anterior y no es por ofenderte Sora,- dijo Sara mientras bebía con entusiasmo.

-No te preocupes, puesto que yo también pienso los mismo, esta muy sabrosa,-

-Venga que yo también quiero,- pidió Mia mientras extendía su vaso para que le sirvieran.

-Toma Mei, y aquí tienes la tuya Layla, digo Señorita Layla, perdóneme,- repuso Anna mientras les hacia entrega de sus bebidas.

-No te preocupes Anna, al contrario que bueno que tocas el tema, quiero que se dirijan a mí de una forma menos formal, llámenme por mi nombre, no veo problema en eso,-

-Esta bien entonces Layla toma tu vaso,-

-Gracias,- dijo la chica oji-azul mientras aceptaba el vaso.

-Bueno chicas pues SALUD, hasta el fondo,-

-Wuau, que rico, lo bueno es que podemos refrescarnos y más con el calor que esta haciendo esta noche,-

-Y ahora qué,-

-Pues, le toca a Mei, ella nos tendrá que entretener. Venga chica somos todas tuyas, ejejeje,-

-Bueno, pero que es lo que quieren que haga,-

-No sé, cuéntanos algo, baila, canta, lo que sea, pon un juego,-

-Que les parece si jugamos verdad o reto,-

-No gracias,- contestaron las chicas.

-Por qué, es un juego muy entretenido,- decía Mei tratando de convencerlas.

-Es que tuvimos ya nuestra ración de verdad o reto hace un rato, invéntate otra cosa,-

-mmm, bueno, tienes barajas o domino Sara,-

-Tengo un domino que me regalo un amigo, déjame ver donde lo deje,-

-Esta bien jugaremos domino,-

-Y eso como se juega,-

-Ah, ahorita les explico,-

-Miren aquí está,-

-Bueno tráelo y jugamos,-

Así las chicas se pusieron a jugar domino, Mei les enseño y como es un juego muy fácil pues en un momento todas se convirtieron en expertas.

-Venga, que yo he cerrado la partida,-

-No se vale Layla, eres buena, ya déjanos ganar,-

Pero algo raro pasaba con las chicas, seguían bebiendo jugo de frutas y este nuevamente estaba causando estragos, puesto que la actitud de las muchachas era diferente.

-Nada, otra vez, vamos a jugar,- Layla se había ambientado de maravilla, incluida Mei ahora la atmósfera era mucho más relajada, se diría que DEMASIADO.

-Qué te parece Sorita?; si no te apuras te voy a ganar otra vez,- decía la chica rubia de ojos azules mientras se acercaba a Sora.

-No se vale, yo todavía no entiendo este juego,- respondía la susodicha con una mueca infantil en su rostro.

-Yo ya me canse,- replicaba Sara mientras lanzaba sus fichas, -Es hora de hacer otra cosa,-

-Si yo también ya me aburrí,- ahora era Anna quien replicaba.

-Bueno y qué proponen,- preguntaba Mia.

-Lo que pasa es que no quieren que les gane,- nuevamente hablaba Layla.

-A decir verdad, yo también me aburrí, oigan, les propongo algo,-

-Si, que propones Mei,-

-Vayamos al escenario y hagamos unas cuantas acrobacias, no creen que sería divertido,-

-Pero si el Jefe Kalos se entera nos mata,- replicaba Sora mientras movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Vamos, le ponemos a Sara enfrente y verán que ni se enoja,- respondía Layla mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Siiiiii. Yo lo apaciguo, vamos al escenario,-

-Entonces está decidido, vamos al Escenario Kaleido,.

Y de pronto las seis mujeres estaban en camino del Escenario, algo extraño les pasaba, estaban muy desinhibidas y felices, era como si estuvieran borrachas.

-Chalalalala,- tarareaban tontamente una canción.

-Por cierto ahora que recuerdo,- decía Mia, -Me contaron una vez una historia,-

-Otra historia de fantasmas Mia,-

-Si, pero esta es referente al Escenario Kaleido¿se las cuento,-

-Si, venga yo no he escuchado tus historias,- decía Mei mientras iba muy abrazada de Sora.

-Bueno, todo comienza así, dicen que hace tiempo cuando apenas habían creado el escenario existió un hombre, más bien dicho un actor, un acróbata, que en aquellos tiempos era el mejor, pero él vivía fuera del país; y su máxima ilusión era participar en alguna obra de este escenario, dicen que una vez decidió abandonar su lugar de origen y venir a probar fortuna aquí. Su sueño y esperanza eran ser aceptado para cualquier obra, ya que no le importaba si era como el actor principal o de elenco; el chiste era actuar encima de este escenario,-.

-Y luego que pasó,-

-Ah, pues llegó el día en el que se presentó a la audición,.

-Aja, y lo más seguro es que lo aceptaron y entro a la obra como actor de reparto,- dijo Layla en tono de burla.

-No, si fuera eso, la historia no sería interesante,-

Para este caso las jóvenes estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia del Escenario, pero aún así Mia seguía contando la historia.

-Bueno entonces qué paso con él,-

-Ah, pues el día del estreno, sucedió un accidente en este lugar, el escenario se incendio,-

-Oh, creo que recuerdo ese accidente Mia,- decía Sara mientras su cara se tornaba cada vez más pálida, -fue hace unos siete años, alguien dejo una colilla de cigarro encendida y todo el escenario se quemo, por suerte todos los actores que en ese momento estaban audicionando se salvaron; el seguro pago los daños y santo remedio,-

-Bueno, Sara ya lo confirmo ese accidente fue verdad; entonces no tienen porque dudar de lo que les estoy contando,-

-Pero Mia, Sara nos acaba de decir que todos se salvaron,- dijo Sora mientras ella y Mei se abrazaban más.

-Si, todos excepto uno, el cual quedo aprisionado entre bambalinas y el escenario, dicen que su traje se atoro en uno de los armazones, bueno; pues esta persona murió, y se dice que cuando el escenario esta en calma, y en silencio se ve encima de él las acrobacias de aquel cuyo sueño era actuar,-

-Eso no puede ser verdad, es otra de tus historias,- dijo Anna mientras se colocaban frente a la puerta de entrada.

-Tómenlo como quieran, pero esta historia me fue contada por alguien de aquí, de la ciudad y no por cualquiera sino por una persona que trabaja en el Escenario,-

-Lo conocemos Mia,- preguntó Sara.

-Si, me la contó el papá de Marion, dice que él y sus ayudantes han visto al fantasma cuando en ocasiones tienen que trabajar a altas horas de la madrugada con el fin de terminar las escenografías,-

-Pero tú misma acabas de decir que no se aparece a menos que este todo en calma,- ahora era Mei quien hablaba.

-Ya les dije tómenlo como quieran;, pero esto es solo una advertencia para lo que nos podemos encontrar en ese lugar,-

Las chicas dudaron en su intento de entrar al escenario, nuevamente la historia de Mia había causado mella en su valor.

-Nada¡. Ya llegamos hasta aquí y ahora no vamos a volver a los dormitorios,-

-Pero señorita Layla,-

-Ya te dije que me dijeras Layla, sin el señorita,-

-Bueno Layla, estas segura que quieres entrar,-

-Claro, o me vas a decir que tienes miedo Sora,- preguntaba la chica mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

-No. No tengo miedo, ya bastantes cosas han pasado en esta noche, así que vamos,-

-Bueno pues vamos,-

Sara abrió la entrada principal y el grupo de chicas se interno en los corredores vacíos, que a esas alturas de la noche se veían más escalofriantes que nunca.

Así pues envalentonadas, avanzaron por los pasillos, iban en hilera un detrás de la otra, las primeras en la fila eran Layla y Sara, seguidas de Mia y Anna y por último Mei y Sora; de pronto una luz paso rápidamente a lado de las muchachas.

-AHHHHHHHH,-

-¿Qué te pasa Sora,-

-No, no, no vieron eso,- decía la chica mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

-No vimos qué,-

-La luz, paso una luz a un lado,-

-Ya estas viendo cosas, yo no vi nada,-

-Calmate niña, sigamos,-

-Es… esta bien, pero estoy segura que no era mi imaginación, yo vi una luz,-

-Sí te creemos, ha estas horas todo lo que vez es por culpa de la imaginación y más después de escuchar un relato como el que Mia nos contó,- decía Mei mientras caminaba delante de la joven de pelo rosa.

-O sea, que estas insinuando que es mi culpa,-

-Pues la verdad si; a quién se le ocurre contar una leyenda vieja de este escenario, cuando se nos ocurre venir a visitarlo en la noche,.

-Ah, si lo recuerdas, fue tú idea el que viniéramos aquí,-

-Ya calmense ustedes dos. Que no ven que me desconcentran,-

-Y por qué necesitas concentrarte Layla, además ¿estás enojada,- preguntaba Sara con un murmullo.

-No lo necesito y no; no estoy molesta, pero veo que la única forma en la que entienden esas niñas es cuando les hablo en ese tono,-

-En eso tienes razón, jejeje,-

Tal y como había dicho Layla los efectos del enojo fueron suficientes para calmar los ánimos subidos de Mei y Mia; así pues las chicas siguieron avanzando en silencio. Más no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, de pronto y sin previo aviso, todas las ellas empezaron a sentir escalofríos, y de sus bocas emergía una nube de bao al momento de respirar.

-Oigan, soy yo, o es que está descendiendo la temperatura,- decía Anna mientras se frotaba las manos.

-No. Creo que es la temperatura,- respondía Mei mientras se frotaba los brazos.

-Yo tengo frió,- ahora era Sora quien se quejaba.

-Por cierto ahora que recuerdo,-

-Ya vas con otra de tus historias,-

-No, esto no es una historia, más bien es un dato; se dice que cuando sientes que la temperatura desciende repentinamente es porque hay una presencia espiritual en el lugar,-

-No me digas eso,- decía Sora mientras temblaba por el miedo y por el frío XDD.

-Listo ya hemos llegado,-

-Uhmm,-

-Qué pasa Layla,-

-No van a creer lo que estoy viendo,-

-A qué te refieres,- preguntó Sara mientras se acercaba al lugar en donde estaba la chica de ojos azules; -Pe, pe, pero y esto qué eees,- la chica palideció.

-Qué les pasa a ustedes dos,- preguntaron Mia y Anna mientras se acercaban hasta ellas.

-No puede ser,- dijo Mia cubriéndose la boca con la mano izquierda. Anna ni siquiera emitió un sonido.

-QUÉ ES LO QUE VEN, QUE ES LO QUE VEN,- preguntaba Mei mientras las hacia a un lado, Sora iba tras ella, -Pero que DEMONIOS ES ESO,- dijo la chica de pelo azul marino.

Ante sus ojos el Escenario Kaleido estaba cubierto por una neblina impresionante, (quizá por eso sentían tanto frió XDD), pero eso no era lo más extraño, miles de luces de colores resplandecían tan intensamente que parecía que las estrellas habían bajado desde las alturas.

-Impresionante,- susurro Sora al ver esto.

-Mire, en los trapecios,- decía Anna mientras señalaba con su mano hacia un punto lejano en el techo.

-E.. es una persona,- ahora era Mia quien hablaba.

-Esta haciendo acrobacias,- dijo Layla.

-Es bueno, pero no tanto como yo,- intervenía Mei.

La figura que se veía en los trapecios se balanceaba de un lado a otro con gran habilidad, la imagen era bella pero terrorífica a la vez.

-Ven, les dije, la historia que me contaron era verdad,-

-No, no puede ser,-

-Por qué no?; ustedes lo están viendo con sus propios ojos, ese es aquel actor que murió en el incendio, o ¿como se explican su presencia aquí?-

-YO NO TE PUEDO EXPLICAR NADA, PERO ES IMPOSIBLE QUE TENGAMOS A UN FANTASMA DELANTE NUESTRO,- Mei gritaba a Mia; aparentaba fortaleza pero la realidad era que estaba muerta de miedo. Y no solo ellas dos sino todas las chicas.

-Es, es, es HERMOSO,-

-Eh,- todas voltearon al escuchar esas palabras.

-Sora, ESPERA SORA A DONDE VAS,- decía Layla mientras avanzaba en dirección de la joven, la cual estaba internándose en la neblina, hasta perderse. -SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,- la chica de cabellos dorados no pudo alcanzarla, cuando menos pensó desapareció ante sus ojos.

-Esperen, no se separen, esta neblina es muy espesa, nos podremos perder,- intervenía Sara mientras veía que las chicas iban una tras de la otra en pos de Layla y Sora.

-Pero es que no ves que ellas desaparecieron,- preguntaba angustiada Anna.

-Si lo veo, pero si nosotras también entramos nos perderemos,- Sara trataba de entrar en razón con las jovencitas y lo estaba consiguiendo pues ninguna de las tres se movió de su lugar.

-Entonces¿qué es lo que propones,- ahora era Mia quien hablaba.

-Tomémonos de las manos y entremos a la neblina, así no nos separaremos y con suerte llegaremos hasta Sora y Layla,-

-Bueno, que así sea pero pronto,-

Y sin más demora las cuatro se tomaron de las manos y en forma de cadena humana ingresaron a la gruesa neblina, en espera de dar con el paradero de las otras chicas.

-Sora, SORAAAAAAA, RESPONDEME,- gritaba desesperada Layla mientras estaba parada en medio de la nada, no había señas de la chica de pelo rosa, -"Demonios qué te paso, niña?",- pensaba mientras trataba de fijar su vista.

En otro punto del escenario una pequeña silueta se divisaba.

-No me importa si es un fantasma, espíritu o lo que sea, sus acrobacias son increíbles,- decía para sí una joven de ojos rojo quemado mientras observaba en la parte baja el movimiento de los trapecios. Quien sabe como le había hecho Sora, pero había llegado hasta la parte más delgada de la neblina, así que podía observar con atención todo lo que sucedía encima de ella. Sumergida en sus pensamientos no se percató que alguien estaba tras de ella.

-TE TENGO,-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH,-

POOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW (sonido de golpe)

-Espera soy yo¿por qué me atacas?-

-Srita. Layla,-

-Ay, Sora tienes la mano pesada, me duele,- decía la chica mientras se sobaba la mejilla izquierda.

-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, PERDONEME,- la joven no sabia como pedir disculpas y estaba haciendo reverencias a más no poder; y como no hacerlo, por un descuido había atacado a la persona que más admiraba, -"UF, para mi suerte Mei no esta aquí XDD, sino, ay no quiero ni pensar en su reacción XO".

-Ah (suspiros), bueno al menos di contigo. Por favor a la próxima no te separes de nosotras, que no ves que esto es muy peligroso,-

-Sí Srita. Pero es que al ver esas acrobacias, el miedo se me quitó y lo único que quería es observarlas más de cercas,-

-Estas disculpada, y ahora, tenemos que esperar a que las demás nos encuentren,-

-Por cierto desde aquí se ven a la perfección todos los trapecios, mire,- y señalando con un dedo levanto su mano hacia el cielo.

-Sora, yo no veo nada,-

-Pero hace un momento estaba ahí,-

-Pues sí, pero yo no veo nada,-

-Es… est… este, y ahora¿qué hacemos,-

-Mientras no se baje todo perfecto,-

-Mire Srita. Una sombra, y viene hacia nosotras,-

-Tranquila, no te desesperes, y pase lo que pase NO SALGAS CORRIENDO,- decía la rubia mientras se ponía frente a la peli rosada.

-Tengo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH,-

-Ay Sora por qué gritas,-

-Mei,-

-Si, somos nosotras,-

-Ah, que alivio,-

-Gracias a tus gritos las encontramos,- repuso Anna mientras lanzaba una sonrisa a las chicas.

-Al menos ya estamos juntas,-

-Si, pero lo malo es que nuestro acróbata fantasma ha desparecido,-

-Bueno, esa es una buena señal, no lo creen,-

-Por qué lo dices Mia,-

-Si no está, eso quiere decir que no nos piensa hacer daño, a lo mejor ya termino por el día de hoy y espantará hasta mañana en la noche,-

-Ay, Mia, sólo a ti se te ocurre,- decía Anna mientras la veía de reojo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA,- soltaron tremendas carcajadas las 6 mujeres mientras se daban cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban; puesto que andaban en fachas, es decir todas con pijama y Layla con una bata sexy patrocinada por Sara.

-Creo que por hoy, hemos terminado, será mejor que regresemos a los dormitorios, no lo creen,-

-Yo apoyo tú moción Sarita, a los dormitorios,-

-Sí, vamos a dormir,-

-Ujuuuuuuu,-

-Aunque creo que no lo haremos por mucho tiempo, han de ser como las dos y media de la madrugada,-

-Y eso que Sora, lo interesante es que esto ya termino,-

-Bueno, eso creen ustedes,-

-Por qué lo dices Mia,-

-Porque ahora que recuerdo, dicen que a estas horas, es la hora de las brujas, es decir es la hora en la que TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODOS los ESPIRITUS, salen a pasear,-

-No empieces Mia, eso no es verdad, y ya lo hemos comprobado,-

-No hemos comprobado nada, todavía sigue en pie el misterio del TRAPECISTA FANTASMA,-

-Eso es otra historia, a la camita,- diciendo esto Sara se da la media vuelta en dirección a la salida del escenario, pero un sonido la detiene.

-GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,- detrás de bambalinas se escuchó esto haciendo que a las chicas se les pusieran los cabellos de puntas.

-Este, la qué llegue al último al dormitorio APAGA LA LUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ,-

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH,-

Y sin más una a una salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo; después de todas sus aventuras no tenían ni la menor intención de ver a quién le pertenecía esa voz.

-Mujeres, como hacen ruido, y yo que quería descansar,- al fondo en un lugar muy oscuro una figura emergió de entre unas cajas, su silueta denotaba que pertenecía a un hombre, cuyo peinado parecía ser de picos, un pequeño as de luz ilumino su perfil y un brillo proveniente de unos lentes fue lo único que se vislumbro entre la penumbra de la madrugada.

-Vaya, vaya, con que fueron capaces de ver al ESPÍRITU DEL TRAPECISTA; querido amigo pensé que yo era el único que tenia el privilegio de ver tus grandes acrobacias,- diciendo esto el hombre se cubrió y volvió al reino de los sueños.

Mientras en lo alto, en uno de los trapecios una sombra observaba desde las alturas el esplendor del escenario; al momento en el que unos cuantos ases de luz provenientes de la luna llena iluminaban este, en espera de que reanudara su presentación.

Fin Capítulo cuatro 


	5. Epílogo

Atención: Los personajes de Kaleido Star así como de otros animes, pertenecen a sus creadores, yo sólo los tomé prestados por un rato; así pues la idea loca es mía y lo demás no. GRACIAS. 

Leyenda Urbana

Por Dark Wing Fairy

Epílogo

En la oscuridad del departamento de Sara una sombra flotaba en dirección a la sala de estar.

Chiquillas tontas, como es posible, estaba seguro que este día vería unas cuantas cosas hermosas y lo único que pude ver fue el fondo de un cesto de ropa sucia, DEMONIOS a la próxima me esconderé detrás de los jabones de tocador,-

Efectivamente Fool, el Espíritu del Escenario estaba observando a las chicas desde que iniciaron con su aventura, con el fin de ver algo que no debía, y al momento de enterarse que una esplendorosa rubia quería tomar una ducha, decidió permanecer en el baño, con lo que no contó fue, con que el lugar que había escogido para observar todo el espectáculo era nada menos que el conducto de la ropa sucia, el cuál da hasta el sótano de los dormitorios XDDD.

Bueno al menos dejaron algo de bebida, tomaré un poco. Ah todo esto¿por qué se abran emocionado tanto con éste líquido; es sólo jugo de frutas, glob, glob, glob, MOMENTO, esto no es sólo jugo, esta combinado con VINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,-

Aparentemente no solo nuestras amigas pasaron una velada divertida, en otro punto otro personaje estaba a punto de iniciar su FIESTA….

* * *

Bueno aquí termino esta historia llena de pura loquera, SI SE PREGUNTAN ¿Por qué DIANTRES SE ME OCURRIO ESCRIBIR SEMEJANTE COSA? Pues no lo hagan, porque no existe la respuesta.

Ah no; si existe una, sólo esta, en un momento de melancolía, la idea de hacer una historia de este tipo surgió en mi mente, pero la estructura en sí se realizó con la gran ayuda de mi sistersilla Sisara (alias Delirum of a Vampiro o Nena de Oz), GRACIAS A ELLA ESTA HISTORIA TUVO FORMA. THANKIS SISTERSILLA, ME AYUDASTE A SALIR DEL HOYO MELANCOLICO XDDDDD.

Así pues, ojalá la disfruten tanto como disfrute en hacerla.

BYE. MUA¡  
"NO ROMPAN EL SILENCIO SI NO ES PARA MEJORARLO"  
"HACER VERDADEROS LOS PENSAMIENTOS SIGNIFICA NO ENGAÑARSE ASÍ MISMO".


End file.
